


Aftermath

by Winter_Genisis



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW Version) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oops, This was supposed to be porn, because the challenge is nsfw, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Genisis/pseuds/Winter_Genisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW version) [a different pairing each day] - Day 1: Cuddles (Naked) ;; Shikamaru and Kiba are cuddling outside after sex. Basically this is just fluff and there's nothing really NSFW about this other than the fact that they're naked. I'm pretty sure this was supposed to include smut at some point. But. I just. This happened. The mood wasn't right. I just couldn't okay I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> 30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW Version) My Way - aka a different pairing each time!~ aka I don't have an OTP because I can't pick!
> 
> Day 1: Cuddles (Naked)

The glow of the afternoon sun filtered through the trees, the glow shivering with each breath of wind that passed through the boughs. Kiba's eyes roved lazily over the bare back of his lover, pale and smooth as cream. He lifted a hand up to trail his fingers along the spine, a movement both gentle and somehow intimate. Shikamaru glanced back at Kiba, and a very small almost-smile tilted his lips upward. He leaned back into Kiba's arms, and the Inuzuka grazed his nose over the nape of that soft neck before giving a nip. He rested his head on the genius's shoulder.

"How long have we been doing this?" he breathed into the other brunette's ear.

"This?"

Kiba knew damned well that Shikamaru knew exactly what he meant.

"Yeah. This."

Shikamaru hummed as though he were thinking. His long fingers trailed absent patterns on Kiba's forearms and he blew out of sigh before asking for his pack of cigarettes and lighter. The Nara took a moment to light up, taking a few tries as the wind - though soft - was working against him. After his first puff, he let the cigarette hang between his two fingers and twisted around to look back at Kiba.

"Doesn't this bother you?"

Kiba's heart dropped. "... What?" he asked hesitantly.

"This." He waved around the cigarette a bit. "Doesn't it bother your nose?"

Kiba grunted, relaxing back against the large oak behind him. "No? I mean, I guess I'm just used to it at this point."

He hugged Shikamaru closer, resting his head in the crook of the Nara's neck. If Shikamaru didn't smell of smoke, then it wouldn't be Shikamaru. The scent was familiar. It was comforting. Smoke, wooden Shogi pieces, and wet grass in the summer. That was Shikamaru.

"So... You wanna know why, right? Not how long."

The statement took Kiba off guard. It took him a moment to understand exactly what Shikamaru meant.

"Um. Yeah." Confirming that was harder than it should have been.

Shikamaru hummed, taking another long, slow drag. He hadn't stopped rubbing Kiba's arm with his other hand.

"I guess... I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't like you to an extent." He admitted, turning his whole body to the side and curling into Kiba's chest. He sighed heavily once he was settled. "What about you?"

The other male's eyes widened. "Oh." He felt suddenly tongue tied.

"Is that so?"

Kiba huffed. "Don't be an ass. Uh, I." He took a breath. "I... Yeah, I really, really like you. I admire you as a shinobi and as a person... and I just -"

"Yeah. I get it." Shikamaru suddenly pushed up and pressed his lips to Kiba's.

He tasted of ashes.

The Nara wrapped his strong arms around Kiba's neck and Kiba hummed with contentment into the other's lips. Any other time this may have aroused him, his and his lover's naked bodies pressed together, but it was hot, and Shikamaru had just returned from a mission. Their bodies were glistening with sweat and they'd finished their one and only round of sex perhaps an hour ago.

After Shikamaru pulled away, their eyes locked and Kiba felt a blush rising in his cheeks.

"So." Shikamaru began, the first to look away. "Do you wanna... maybe... grab a snack with me later... or..."

Kiba did nothing to stop the toothy grin that worked its way onto his face. "Are you asking me on a date, Nara?"

Shikamaru bit his lip. "I... might be."

The other male laughed loudly, his body shaking the man he held against him. "Come on! I thought you were a genius! Can't you guess the answer?"

"I want to hear you say it... Besides, there's always the chance - although slim - that I could be wrong."

Kiba quieted a bit and nodded. "I see." His voice still seemed to shake with laughter. "Well, the answer is yes." He gave Shikamaru a squeeze and felt him smile against the bare skin of his chest.

"We kind of did things out of order, huh?"

A scoff. "Like that really matters."

"Hey... Kiba."

"Hmm?"

"We should probably get dressed... we're kind of... outside."

"Oh. Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this pairing before but it's always intruiged me. I'm also just learning how to write drabbles and oneshots like this. Hopefully it was acceptable. :) You can find more for my 30 day challenge on my profile. Like I said I'm just doing a different pairing each time since I can't get it together enough to choose an OTP lol You can see on my profile all the prompts and each pairing/fandom I'm doing the prompt with :)


End file.
